


It's Not Over Till I Say It's Over

by The_Infinant_One



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Pain, Tags may change as the story progresses, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: AU where three remaining survivors are stuck on Titan in various stages of hurt and need each other to get back to Earth to see how destructive Thanos' plan was. Lots of angst, hurt, and comfort ensue





	It's Not Over Till I Say It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved in and had to write some short angsty Infinity War fics after finding out about Aunt May.. and okay I've never written a Marvel centered fanfic before so I apologize if some of the characters are OOC.. This was honestly such a spur of the moment idea that I had to write it out. So I decided to share. Other than that, I hope you like it :)

 

_Blood_

There was blood on his hands

_His blood?  
_

It didn't matter, a high pitched whine rung through the Avenger's ears as he stumbled forwards, hunching over while clamping his hands to his sensitive ears.

Through blurry vision he could barely make out the figures in front of him, disappearing one by one into ash.

_Ash_

It was everywhere

Dark specks floating through the air, on the ground, on  _him_

He held up his shaking hands, examining them.  _Ash_

Even though he was a good many feet away from the people he just fought beside, their ashy remains still found their way onto his body.

His breath hitched and quickened as panic set in. There were _people_  on him. People that he was talking to no more than ten minutes ago. Just  _gone._

Someone was talking to him, but their voices sounded faint and distant as he kept staring, unable to tear his eyes away from his hands, unable to process what just happened.

"Kid!" Tony Stark's sharp and urgent voice cut through the whining noise in his ears like a sharp sword, piercing the veil that separated reality from his thoughts. 

Peter looked up making a feeble attempt to stop shaking where he stood to see Mr. Stark. He didn't need spidey-senses to know something was wrong when he saw Mr. Stark's face as the man hobbled towards him looking beaten and bruised and  _scared_.

A scared Tony Stark...

Somehow, that made Peter's own fear heighten. He knew they were in a bad place if Tony was visibly shaken. The billionaire only showed fear when he was at a complete loss, but he had faith in the man despite that knowledge, knowing—  _trusting_ that the man would find a way out.

Peter took a step forwards, crying out as a hot jolt of pain radiated through his body making him stumble forwards. He looked down to the source of the pain to see a gaping wound about six inches on his lower abdomen, steadily oozing blood around a roughly shaped jagged rock in the form of a spearhead.

_Blood_

So it was his blood. He remembered briefly now, right after Star King or whatever his name woke Thanos up from his trance and everything went to shit. He remembered seeing Mr. Stark fighting Thanos and not looking behind him to see Thanos manipulating sharp rocks into spearheads aiming for Mr. Stark's back. He remembered jumping without a thought in front of said rocks and then crashing to the ground, pain possessing his body. 

"M- Mr. Stark!" Peter stuttered through chattering teeth, his fear catching hold of him before the billionaire could as his legs gave way when the pain rushed in, new and even more agonizing than before.

With a grunt, his body collided with the hard surface of the foreign planet, sending bits of ash up and into the atmosphere. 

_It was his fault_

_If he moved just a bit faster, if he was more observant at the obstacles shooting at him, he could have deflected it_

He stared at the sky not daring to look down at his abdomen in case of passing out, gasping for air as his hands blindly and clumsily attempted to map out the wound to make a visual idea of what he was dealing with. Each slight movement as he put pressure around the jagged rock was like a silent challenge to see which time would make Peter fold and release the tears he didn't know he was holding back. He was smart enough not to pull out the spearhead despite wanting to relieve the pain knowing the consequences despite his ability to heal quickly. He'd die of blood loss before his skin closed.

He was on the verge of a panic attack, his breathing uneven, his head spinning with a new wave of fear, and his body shaking like a leaf despite the pain as tears involuntarily welled up at the corner of his eyes. He was going to die, he wouldn't be able to see his friends and Aunt May again and they wouldn't know for days if at all, that he was dead. Emotions and pain finally won as he let tears fall pitifully biting back a short, harsh sob as reality hit him only to reign them in when he heard footsteps and Tony's panicked voice come closer. 

He forced himself to calm down. To take deep breaths despite the pain. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Mr. Stark after what just went down. The billionaire took a spear through the chest and here Peter was panicking over a minor puncture wound. He could have had it worse. He was alive at least... for now.

_He could hold it together. For Tony._

Now that Mr. Stark was here beside him now. He would save him. He felt safe despite the situation with Mr. Stark reassuring him that he's safe. That he'd be  _okay._

Even if it wasn't true, even if he were to die here on this god forbidden planet, he was desperate enough to believe Mr. Stark and eat up his words like a gullible child. 

 

"Lift your hands I need to examine the wound," Tony said, breathing heavily to keep his voice even. He didn't want to scare the child more than he visibly was already. 

"N-No I c-can't," Peter weakly retorted. Tony was having none of that. 

"Listen, kid, I need to see the damage and see what we can do about it. Then we need to get off this planet."

Tony had a flashback of his time before the Iron Man suit. When he was just an ignorant, stuck up billionaire who was left for dead, almost alone, in a cave with only scrap metal at his disposal. He wouldn't let this kid die here on a planet that wasn't his own. He wouldn't let him die period.

He examined the wound attempting to block out the pitiful whines and whimpers that escaped Peter's mouth.   
  
"You're doing great kid, just a bit more," Tony reassured, looking into Peter's eyes. Puppy dog eyes looking at him with complete trust,    

_It was his fault_

_if he looked just a second sooner, he would have seen the rock spears coming at him and able to blast them away_

"I'm sorry," came a small whisper, almost breathy. Tony didn't know if he heard right, so he gave the boy a questioning look.

He watched Peter gulp and take a deep, shuddering breath as he flinched in pain, but his voice was more audible, yet still soft and weak. 

"I'm sorry," He managed again, "I... I should have been—"

"No, don't blame it on yourself.  You did good," Tony cut him off, unable to hear this child apologize for being selfless. 

"You're gonna live, it's not as bad as it looks. You're just exhausted."

On the good side, the rock didn't pierce any fatal organs and if they kept it in, the blood wouldn't be too bad if Peter kept a firm pressure on it. On the bad side, he was trapped on a planet with a blue alien who was standing a ways away, scanning on the lookout. 

Peter, fully calm now, was overcome with exhaustion but managed to stay awake due to Mr. Stark's demand. He only started panicking a little when Tony moved to get up and in a weak attempt Peter raised his arms trying to grab Tony's arms to keep him there, but he thought otherwise. 

He always complained about being treated like a child, and here he was acting like a damn toddler. He pulled his hands back down to his sides, only asking instead where Tony was going. 

"I'm just going to talk to... her to see what we can do to get off this planet, I'll be around," Tony reassured, not mentioning, but definitely not missing the way Peter briefly reached up to grab him, how his voice was small and filled with fear that he knew the kid was trying so hard to hide. 

Tony was scared, yes, but 

\-----------------------

Hours later Peter was able to sit up, his healing ability giving him enough strength to hoist himself up into a sitting position as he laid against a rock, one hand weakly at his side while the other was limply at his side.

He watched Tony and the blue alien who he overheard was named Nebula gather parts to patch up the spaceship that she apparently arrived on. One of the wings being broken by Thanos' debris from the moon. His mind and body ached to help, frustration setting in as his useless body was sitting by and watching as the adults did the work, but when he tried to sit up his legs buckled again and he fell to the ground followed by Mr. Stark's harsh demand to sit back down and rest. 

There was another problem at hand though. With his healing powers, his skin was slowly forming back together around the stone which was good because there was no more blood. The problem was that the skin was morphing with the rock. He didn't want to be a bother to Mr. Stark anymore than he already was so he kept quiet, but now he could feel his insides regenerating, transfusing with the rock that was lodged deep inside. He couldn't take it anymore.  

"How much longer?" Peter shouted seeing that the wing was pretty much fixed.

"We're almost finished stop asking," Nebula shot back.

"About ten, twenty more minutes," Mr. Stark added more helpfully. 

Good, he could last till then. 

Peter watched the two adults as his fingers snaked around the spearhead, the corners cutting into his palms as he gripped tightly. He took in deep breaths, looking up at the grey-red sky. He had to dislodge the spearhead before his skin fully transfused. It would bleed, but he supposed that since his healing powers were working that they would be able to heal enough. He could keep conscious by himself for ten more minutes, keep the blood flow at bay. 

He could.

Taking one deep breath, he started to pull, his eyes squeezing shut at the onslaught of pain. This was worse, so, so much worse than he imagined. He bit back a scream as he felt his skin ripping apart from the rock oh so slowly. The blood started to flow over his hands again, his opened his eyes for a slight second, seeing white dots flashing in his line of vision. He started shaking uncontrollably, but he had to finish the job. Powering through, he felt the spearhead eventually slide out effortlessly as he threw it aside. Sweat coating his skin making it look like he took a dip in a swimming pool. The wound was much worse than he imagined it would be. The jagged edges of the rock cut and tore at his flesh, creating more of a problem. 

_So much blood. Much more than he initially thought._

He kept silent though. Fear of being a burden to Mr. Stark overpowered the fear of dying. 

He felt himself tip over, falling once again to the ground, feeling the rough texture of dirt and rock on his soft cheek, his hair plastered to his forehead. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he fought to stay awake, his hand coated in blood he couldn't even feel the warm liquid anymore. It felt like hours, but eventually, he could hear in the far distance a whirring noise of an engine powering up and then Tony shouting.

Through heavy eyelids, he could barely process Tony running as much as he could towards him.

He felt himself passing out, drifting in and out of consciousness wondering if he was going to ever wake up, or if he just damned himself to an eternal sleep.

He was definitely not conscious enough to remember the exact events that occurred on the way back to earth, but conscious enough to remember Tony picking him up bridal style, carrying him towards the ship, keeping him close to his body.  

 _Safe,_ Peter thought as he drifted

_It's gonna be okay_

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a pretty clear idea for how I want this little fic to go (includes a lot of angst and comfort from Peter and Tony's end)   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they keep me going. Especially comment if you want this little idea to continue otherwise I probably will put it on the backburner
> 
> Please don't steal or repost somewhere else


End file.
